


what Alice saw there

by daydreamer11



Series: cheshire kisses [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer11/pseuds/daydreamer11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're late" a curt voice says.<br/>"I know," Alice sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still do not own any version of Alice.

The first thing Alice sees, once she steps into Wonderland proper, is a sea of green, and in the distance, the bright colors of the Flowers.  
She makes her way through what seems to be a path that has long since grown over – the thought of how long the path has lain unused she quickly pushes aside. When she reaches the Flowers, they are all atwitter at the sight of her.

“Alice!”  
“Alice!”  
“Alice!” they cry.

So loud are their cries that she struggles to make herself heard among them. She stands there frustrated as they finally start to quiet down.

“Alice, you naughty girl, where have you been?” a Marigold says.  
“Yes, yes, we've been waiting for ages.” a Daffodil cuts in.  
“You knew I was coming?” Alice says, slightly baffled.  
“Of course! After that girl came and asked about you -” a Poppy begins.  
“Dinah!” Alice cries “when was this? Where did she go?”  
At her words, the Flowers stop and exchange nervous glances. Alice's stomach clenches.  
“Oh, that was years and years ago, my dear. She's long since gone.” a Lily says quietly.

All Alice can see is darkness.

Above, the bright eyes of the Cheshire Cat appear, along with the rest of Her body, Her trademark Grin twisted into a frightening scowl. The Flowers glance about, refusing to meet the Cheshire's eyes.“You foolish Flowers” the Cheshire says quietly, a hint of danger in Her voice. “You should have known better than to tell My Alice that.” The Flowers stiffen, but the Cheshire Cat is no longer paying attention to them. Her body solidifies, and she gently cradles Alice in her arms. She sings a soft lullaby to her lover as she carries her away from the Flowers.

In her lover's arms, Alice does not stir.

Together, they Disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Time for a Tea Party

Alice is dreaming.

She knows she is. She feels Dinah carrying her, and how can that be anything but a dream?

She waited too long. Years, the Flowers said. Years. For all Alice knew, Dinah could be – Dinah should be -

Well. Alice refuses to finish the thought, and instead, struggles to consciousness. The first thing she sees is a pair of bright, familiar eyes, but they are gone as soon as she blinks. Alice feels a breeze ghost over her, as she slowly sits up, finding herself on top of a table. In front of her, a cup of tea waits, still steaming.

 

“You're late,” a curt voice says behind her. Alice cannot bring herself to turn around.  
“I know,” she sighs.  
“Then again,” the Mad Hatter continues, taking a sip of his tea, “you Alices are always late.”

Alice picks up the steaming tea cup and contemplates the contents, before turning towards the Hatter.  
"This won't make me change size, will it? Or trap me here forever, or otherwise have any unintended side effects?" Alice finally asks.

The Hatter stares at her.

"You know, you're the first Alice to ask me such a question?" he crows. "Look at that! An Alice with a brain in her head!"  
“It's _tea_ ” the Dormouse says, popping her head out from a teapot, “What do you think it'll do?”  
“You know, that doesn't answer my question.” Alice retorts “And you're all being very rude.”  
“What did you expect? Politeness? Ha! That's civilized behavior! You're in _Wonderland_ now, Alice.” the Hatter scoffs.

Alice takes this as confirmation to ignore all foodstuffs during her time in Wonderland. 

"Well?" the Hatter asks, "Are you going to drink that tea or not?"

Alice holds the cup up, inhaling the steam. It smells like roses.

She hurls the cup at the Mad Hatter, and calmly walks into the waiting forest.

 

From the gloom, a pair of Eyes watch the tableau.

"That's my girl," Dinah croons.


	3. if you want something done right, you must do it yourself

Alice wanders through the forest, ignoring the path that lies in front of her.

How much good will a path do? She already knows she is lost. Dinah is gone.

Behind her, the Cat follows, Her eyes glowing in the forest's gloom.

“What are you doing, Alice-my-dove? You are to stick to the path” Dinah mutters.

She sighs.

“Well, if you want something done right, you must do it yourself.”

She turns herself invisible, pausing to ruffle Alice's hair as she flies down toward the path. Making sure that her feet will make prints, she deliberately takes a few noisy steps on the path to Alice's right. She waits a heart-beat. Alice's eyes widen at the paw-like prints Dinah's feet have made.

“Hello?” Alice calls out, “who is there?” Dinah takes a few more steps, making sure her feet leave clear, definitive prints for Alice to follow.

After a moment, the sound of shoes hitting the hard dirt echoes behind Dinah. The Cat continues to lead the Alice through the forest.

“Are you a Cat then?” Alice calls. Dinah freezes, then turns Herself completely incorporeal.

When she notices her guide has stopped, Alice looks around in confusion, circling the last set of prints in front of her.

“Are you the Cheshire Cat?” Alice continues, a hopeful note in her voice.

Dinah turns herself partially corporeal, yet still invisible, and stomps her foot. Alice looks down at the sound, then walks towards this newest set of footprints.

The Cheshire Cat, startling, runs, leaving a messy trail behind Her. As always, Alice chases after Her.

_We must follow the story, we must follow the story_ the blood in Dinah's veins sings.

She runs.

_We must not be seen, we must not be seen,_ the Cat growls, _not by Alice, never by Alice, SHE MUST NEVER KNOW WHAT WE ARE_

Without her realizing it, the Dinah runs straight through the woods, right towards the field of mushrooms, Alice straight on her heels. Behind her, Alice stumbles and falls, kicking up a cloud of dust. Dinah stops and looks up, as she realizes where they are.

Giving Dinah the wryest of of glances, the Caterpillar sucks in a lungful of his hookah, as Alice climbs to her feet. Alice looks up to see the Caterpillar's rings of smoke.

“Don't worry, my dear. I know quite well who you are.”


End file.
